Martian Manhunter (Post-Crisis)
Summary Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz and John Jones, is a superhero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. A martian holocaust killed his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. His natural abilities include super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight, shape-shifting, intangibility, and telepathy. He has been a member of almost every incarnation of the Justice League of America. Although he holds great reverence for his homeworld, he has come to greatly respect his adopted world as well and protects it as his home. In his secret identity, to blend into humanity, he is a gritty hard-boiled police officer. Martian Manhunter was created by Joseph Samachson and Joe Certa, first appearing in Detective Comics #225 (1955) Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: J'onn J'onzz, John Jones, Martian Manhunter Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: At least a thousand years old Classification: Alien, Martian, Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Scanned the entire population of Earth at least four different times, can scan multiple realities simultaneously, read the minds of everyone in the galaxy, and has enthralled Captain Atom), Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate souls with his telepathy and trap them inside himself, which he has done with the souls of the entire Martian race for over a thousand years), Enhanced Senses (Including Telescopic, Microscopic, and X-Ray Vision), Energy Projection, Shapeshifting, Sizeshifting (Able to grow to massive sizes or shrink to the size of a blood cell), Can survive in space, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Can reduce enemies to a subatomic level with his Martian Vision), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravitons, subatomic particles associated with the force of gravity), Invisibility, Heat Vision, Sonic Scream, Super Breath, Durability Negation with Intangibility (can phase through people to kill them), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High. Has regenerated from a puddle of green liquid, his sole arm, and decapitation), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as equal, or even superior to Superman). Can ignore durability with abilities such as Phasing or Matter Manipulation Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fly across interstellar distances and keep up with the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman in combat) Lifting Strength: Stellar '(Comparable to Superman) 'Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Regeneration and Intangibility make him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Planetary, at least Multi-Universal with telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Vast knowledge of earth and alien races throughout the universe, decades of combat experience against all types of foes, accomplished detective, has read and processed the knowledge of every mind on earth multiple times Weaknesses: Fire Feats: Scanned the minds of everyone on Earth. Looked through the minds of everyone on Earth again. Can read minds on a galactic range. Turned the Joker sane temporarily. Resisted Starro's mind control and shrunk to the size of a blood cell. Erased Doctor Psycho's memory (Psycho specializes in telepathy). Caused Stinton to hallucinate. Mindwiped the entire Justice League at once. Linked several Lantern minds together to insert a memory and erased himself from their minds. Even while in a coma, was able to mind-control John Stewart. Resisted the mind-control of the En'Tarians when every other JLA member failed. Nine extremely amplified White Martians couldn't break through J'onns telepathic defenses. They were amplified a "millionfold", i.e, a million times stronger than normal, but J'onn could still resist them. Mind-controlled Captain Atom, and showed him his birth place in a dream. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Arguably J'onn's greatest power, his telepathy can easily shut down minds, alter memories, read the entire contents of a person's mind, read and affect minds on a planetary scale, communicate across vast stretches of space and dimensions, manipulate souls, and affect cosmic beings. *'Shapeshifting:' J'onn has free transformation, he can change his size at will, stretch his appendages, increase or decrease his mass (although sometimes this requires absorbing nearby inert mass, like that of the ground of a planet), disguise himself as a human or other being, or an inanimate object, manipulate his body for more effective attacks (such as increasing the size of his lungs for more powerful breath attacks) *'Martian Vision:' J'onn is capable of projecting destructive beams of energy from his eyes, these generally aren't as powerful as Superman's heat vision, but they can do formidable damage and are very accurate. They can also be used passively to scan targets with sensory powers. *'Linear Vision:' An obscure ability that allows J'onn to resist time manipulation and reality warping to an extent, and also protect his allies from it. However, it requires a great amount of concentration and energy and he can only keep it up for so long. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 4